Black Keys
by Ashleynicolerockerofdreams
Summary: Nicole Wilson, a small town girl who has never felt love in years, is taken to Camp Rock by her aunt and Jason Green, a bad boy guitarist, who is taken to the prestigious camp for his attitude, is also taken to camp. Rated M for everything.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Heres my first Camp Rock fanfic, Black Keys. Enjoy!

Nicole's POV.

I was nervous. Why? Because I was at the most prestigious camp

ever. Camp Rock. I was shocked that I even got in. I stepped out of

my Aunt's van. I saw the beautiful nature all around me. I breathed

in the beautiful surroundings and smiled huge. I was so excited for

summer to begin. Then I bumped into someone and saw it was a

blonde girl with slightly pale skin. She glared at me. "Watch where

you're going clutz!" She walked past me, ranting about how

clumsy I was. People like her need to be less rude. But that didn't

matter. What really mattered was that I was here and away from

my alcoholic parents.

Jason's POV

I sat in the tourbus, staring out the window where trees and

wilderness passed by. I lightly chewed on a lit cigarette wishing I

was back at my mansion, getting ready for the biggest fucking

party but no. my "attitude" got me into this shit and now, I'm in a

tourbus with Nate and Shane, my bandmates. "Dude, would it kill

you not to smoke?" Nate asked me while typing on his laptop. I

raised my hand, shooting up my middle finger. He shot me an

eyeroll. "really mature Jase. Really mature." He sighed, shutting

his Macbook down. Then we pulled into the camp. I remembered

coming here. It was my peace and serenity. But ever since I

became famous all that changed. And we saw the huge group of

fans screaming and waving pictures of us. I sighed, stepping out of the dark bus and into the blinding sunlight. I squinted, placing my sunglasses

on my eyes then as we walked to our cabin, I saw a girl sitting on a chair outside her cabin. She wasn't going gaga over me or amazed that I was

even here. She was calm and cool. I liked it.

I hoped I was gonna speak to her because unlike the people in my

world, she stands out like a pink splatter on a wall of white.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Keys Chapter 2

Jason's POV

I was still thinking about that mellow girl who was sitting on the front porch of her cabin. She didn't even care that I, Jason fucking Green, was here. She acted like there was nobody around. God, who the hell was this girl? I'm so pathetic about this girl but that's because she intrigues me. Then I heard a knock on my cabin door and I saw it was my uncle Brown. Unlike all the goddamn people in my life, he actually understood me. He didn't care if I was Jason, the guitarist of Connect Three. He just cared about me. "hey Mate. You okay?" He asked me worried. I sighed, setting my guitar down next to my bed. "Yeah, I guess. But there's this girl I saw who really intrigued me. She looked so different from everyone else. She didn't even give a crap if I was even here." I told him. I basically tell Uncle Brown everything and he always know how to give me good advice. He smiled at me. Did he know who I was talking about? "It sounds like you're creating a vivid image of Nicole Wilson" Nicole Wilson, I thought to myself. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. "how'd you know who I meant?" I asked curiously. He laughs. "Lets just say I've known her for quite a time now, mate." He ruffled my hair like fluffing a dog's fur. "When can I meet her?" I asked curiously, hoping to get a response like, "how bout now" or "tonight at dinner" He sighs. "She's not all for meeting new people, Jase. I understand you're interested in her but you have to understand she has a rough past with men in her life." I wondered what he meant. What kind of sick fuck would want to hurt an innocent girl like her? "Jesus" I whispered to myself. At that moment, I felt like I wanted to pound the scumbags who would hurt her. All of a sudden, I felt like a big brother to her or an extremely protective boyfriend. "Yeah. She's had a rough life, especially with parents. Plus she's very shy. But if you want to meet her you can. But I'm saying she's a shy little one." He told me cautiously. I smiled at him. "Brown, you make it sound like I'm gonna hurt her too." I told him. He shook his head. "No mate, I'm just telling you because she is a shy person." I laughed. "Don't worry Brown, I'll be easy on her." I winked at him and walked out of my cabin, determined to find this girl, get to know her more than ever and protect her because that's what brothers are for.

Nicole's POV.

I sat in my room, listening to the girls in my cabin ramble on and on and on about meeting Jason Green. What was so fantastic about this guy? He's just a dude. they were acting like he was the shit of Camp Rock. But the girl who annoyed me more than anything about Jason was Jessica Tyler. "Me and Jason are obviously meant for eachother. He just doesn't see it yet." She had a big smirk on her face that I wanted to smack off her ugly, slutty face. Me and Jessica have hated eachother for years and she has always embarassed me. "the only thing he doesn't see is You" I muttered to no one. But unfortunately, she heard me. "Excuse me?" I heard the anger in her voice. I basically pissed her off for a good hoedown in the cabin. She nearly got in my face. "You're lucky I have makeup on or else I would've kicked your ass by now" She smirked at me now. I wasn't going to let her push me down. This was my summer and I wasn't going to let her win. Not this time, at least… "Funny, I didn't think you could kick anybodys ass since a lot of that makeup covers your eyes and you can't see shit." She growled at me. "Stay out of my way you runt" She pushed past me and walked out. I clenched my teeth together, not letting her get to me. I just have to stay strong this summer. And sleep with a switchblade…


End file.
